


Calamity Vs Jesse.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Becalamity one shots. [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What if instead of like in the first movie where Kimmy Jin was Beca's Roommate but instead it was Veracity and they quickly formed a friendship but when happens when Beca meets Calamity will they get to be together or will someone come in and prevent them being together.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Reagan (Batwoman), Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Becalamity one shots. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830904
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. First day At Barden.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Becalamity fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Barden Universary a cab pull ups and stops in front of a building as it stops the person inside of it gets out and looks around the area as their looking around someone 

walks up to her and puts rose in her face.)

Mark: Rose for your thoughts?

(She turns around and looks at him then starts laughing.)

Veracity: Ever thought about not flirting with me right off the bat?  
Mark: Well i'm sorry Ms. Kane it's kind of hard not to notice how drop dead gorgeous you are.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: You do work for my father.  
Mark: And i have no regrets to that choice.  
Veracity: Yeah okay.  
Mark: I don't. Well sometimes.

(She laughs at him at him.)

Mark: Anyway. How was your flight?  
Veracity: Very long. I swear the only good thing about being back at school is i get to see my friends again.  
Mark: You saw them all summer.  
Veracity: Yes. But the up sight to all of this is.  
Mark: You get to make fun of the Treblemakers?  
Veracity: Well that's mostly Cal and Serenity me and Charity try to stay out of it.  
Mark: Okay than.  
Veracity: Yeah they make a habit out of going into the Acapella groups auditions to just make fun of the Treblemakers.  
Mark: Well if Bumper would quiet making it so easy to make fun of them. Then maybe they wouldn't of have as much fun doing it so much.  
Veracity: You don't know them as well as i do.  
Mark: I know.  
Veracity: Anyway. I better go and find out where my dorm room is and see who my roommate is.  
Mark: I'm sure they'll be better then the one from last year.  
Veracity: Here's to hoping.

(He hands her. Her bag and she smiles at him.)

Veracity: I'll see ya.  
Mark: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark looks behind him at Oliver whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Shut up Oliver.  
Oliver: I didn't say anything.  
Mark: Dude you were thinking it.  
Oliver: Was not.  
Reagan: Oh god he's thinking again.  
Mark: I know we're in trouble.  
Oliver: Hey.

(They laugh at him.)

Oliver: I'll have you know.  
Laurel: Ollie cut it out.

(Mark and Reagan start laughing at his face.)

Oliver: You guys know i hate that nickname.  
Mark: Is it any worse then the one you guys gave Reagan here.  
Laurel: Yeah really.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Actually mine is worse and if ever you ever tell Wick my nickname i will kill you.  
Mark: You gonna sick Ares on me?  
Reagan: You'd enjoy it.  
Mark: I would actually.

(They start laughing at him as she punches his arm getting him to laugh at her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Oh come on. Ares doesn't even know how you feel about her.  
Reagan: No your right she doesn't and if you.  
Mark: I'd never do such a thing. That's Oliver's department.  
Oliver: Okay seriously.

(Mark starts laughing at him as they all get into their cars to leave until Mark sees someone he knows and laughs.)

Mark: Give me a minute.  
Reagan: Are right.

(He closes his door and rushes over to them.)

Mark: Hey Posen.

(Aubrey turns and looks at him.)

Aubrey: Mark!

(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: How's it going?  
Aubrey: Really good. So far.  
Mark: So what you and Chloe up to so far?  
Aubrey: We gotta find a new set of Bellas.  
Mark: That's always fun.  
Aubrey: Yeah not really. I mean with me now being the captain of the Bellas this year.  
Mark: Well I've never been in an Acapella group but.  
Aubrey: It sucks too.  
Mark: Why?  
Aubrey: I heard you can sing.  
Mark: Reagan!

(She looks at him and starts laughing.)

Mark: I swear she's worse then her brother.  
Aubrey: I'm sure.  
Mark: Well up until my injury was in a boy band.  
Aubrey: Oh yeah. The New Kids.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. I gotta go.  
Aubrey: Okay. We'll see soon.  
Mark: I hope so.

(She laughs at him as he turns and walks off. As he walks off he heads over to his truck where Reagan's talking with someone and laughs. As he get to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Veracity: I need some help with my box's and Oliver's being a weenie.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah are right. Hey Milo wanna give me a hand.  
Milo: Yeah.

(He walks over to him and they start taking the box's up into the building. Over the next couple of hours both Mark and Milo take all of Veracity's box's up to her dorm room with 

her right behind them once their down he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: All set.  
veracity: Yeah. Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He looks around the room as he looks around he sees the other bed.)

Mark: Know who your roommate is yet?

(She looks over at the bed.)

Veracity: Yeah. But she's not here yet.  
Milo: She?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Milo: Calamity's gonna fun.  
Mark: We don't even know if she'll be gay. Come on Milo.  
Milo: You never know. I mean all the girls take one look at Calamity and their puddy.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Milo: If not that. They start questioning their sexually.  
Mark: If it's not the woman herself.  
Reagan: It's that accent of her's.  
Mark: And that.  
Veracity: You guys done drooling over my friend.  
Mark: she's the one drooling over Calamity's accent i wanna drool over you.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs as Kate walks up to the door.)

Kate: Mark leave my sister alone.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yes ma'am.

(She smacks him in the head making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Anyway. I'm gonna head down.  
Veracity: Okay thanks again you guys.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then they turn and walk off as Reagan walks out with them as Kate stay's in there with her looking over things.)

Veracity: You don't have to stay here Kate.  
Kate: I know. But this is such a nice room. It's amazing how you managed to go convince Dad to stay in Gotham.  
Veracity: It wasn't so much me as it was Catherine.  
Kate: Oh.  
Veracity: Kate come on.  
Kate: I'm sorry it's just i still don't buy that the bone's that Catherine's people found were really Beth's bones and i'm going to continue to believe that i don't care what he say's.  
Veracity: I'm not saying that you have to understand or like what he say's. But she's his wife now.  
Kate: Okay great. I get it.  
Veracity: Stop being such an ass Kate. Catherine hasn't done anything wrong in order for you to continue to give her the cold shoulder. All she did was fall in love with a man who had two kids are ready.  
Kate: Yeah i know that.  
Veracity: Besides what's made you into such a bitch anyway?  
Kate: Sophie choose the military over me.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off feeling bad for her.)

Veracity: I'm sorry.  
Kate: No don't be. The Military life is what she's always wanted.  
Veracity: That's funny.  
Kate: What?  
Veracity: I always thought it was you she wanted.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I'm sorry it was there. I had too.  
Kate: It always is with you.  
Veracity: You've met Calamity right?  
Kate: I have actually. She's the Australian version of me.  
Veracity: This is true.   
Kate: Hey.

(Veracity laughs at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: But no. Kate i know what it's like to lose someone you wanna be with.  
Kate: You talking about Mark?  
Veracity: I am. But i know Dad wouldn't go for it. So I've kept quiet.  
Kate: You realize he doesn't get a say in who you date. Very much like neither one of us got a say in who he remarried.  
Veracity: Yeah i know that.  
Kate: So if and when you can i'd tell him before someone else realize's just what an amazing guy Mark is.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Kate: Are right.

(She stay's in there to help her start unpacking some of her things. Outside of the building. Beca's walking up to her dorm as she sees someone walking out if the building as they 

walk out Beca sees her and can't help but notice how gorgeous the woman is but quickly looks away from her before she notices she's looking at her as she continues onto the 

dorm building as she's walking towards the building as she bumps into the very same woman she was looking at.) 

Beca: Oh god I'm so sorry.   
Woman: It's okay.   
Beca: Are you sure?   
Woman: Yeah. I'm Reagan. 

(She sticks her hand out to her and Beca takes it and shakes it.) 

Beca: Beca!   
Reagan: Nice to meet you Beca.   
Beca: You too.   
Reagan: Where you headed?   
Beca: To the building behind you. 

(Reagan turns and looks at it.) 

Reagan: Oh okay. You know who your roommate is yet?   
Beca: No why?   
Mark: Let's just say we think you'll like her.   
Beca: I highly doubt it.   
Mark: She's not as bad as some people make her out to be.   
Beca: Really?   
Mark: She's actually a friend of mine. So she isn't too bad. Kind of hot too. 

(Reagan looks at him trying to keep from laughing.) 

Beca: I'm sure.   
Mark: Anyway. We better go.   
Reagan: Okay.   
Mark: It was nice talking to you.   
Beca: You too. 

(They both turn and walk off as they walk off Beca turns and goes to walk off but a car pulls up next to her and the guy inside starts singing and pretending to play the guitar but 

the driver puts his foot on the gas and he falls back against the seat he was in which makes her laugh at him. As she turns and gets ready to walk off towards her dorm she bumps 

into someone else whose walking out of the building.) 

Beca: Oh god I did it again. I'm so sorry.   
Woman: Its fine.   
Beca: I really am sorry.   
Woman: It's fine. Believe me you're not the first pretty girl to run into me. 

(Beca looks at her trying to keep from blushing.) 

Beca: You're not so bad looking yourself.   
Woman: Thank you. I'm Calamity by the way.   
Beca: Beca!   
Calamity: Nice to meet you Beca.   
Beca: You too. Now I gotta get to my dorm room.   
Calamity: Okay.   
Beca: I'll see you around.   
Calamity: I sure hope so. 

(Beca smiles at her as she walks off towards her dorm still smiling to herself. As she gets there she walks in she heads up to her dorm room as she gets there she opens the door 

and walks in to see her roommate there unpacking a box.) 

Beca: Hi. 

(She turns and looks her as she turns and looks at her. Seeing her Beca can't help but notice how gorgeous she is and smiles to herself.) 

Beca: You must be Veracity?   
Veracity: I am.   
Beca: I'm Beca. 

(She puts her hand out to shake. And Veracity takes it and shakes it.) 

Veracity: Nice to meet you.   
Beca: You too. So what grade are you in?   
Veracity: I'm a junior.   
Beca: Wow. And I gotta say.   
Veracity: What?   
Beca: They were right.   
Veracity: About what?   
Beca: You are hot. 

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.) 

Veracity: Well thank you.   
Beca: You're welcome.   
Veracity: Who said i was hot?   
Beca: A guy and woman I was talking to outside. Of course the woman i bumped into was just as hot. 

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.) 

Veracity: They give names?   
Beca: The woman did.   
Veracity: Okay.   
Beca: She said her name is Reagan. 

(Veracity looks at her and smiles at her.) 

Veracity: Yeah Reagan and the guy are two of my sister's bestfriends.   
Beca: Really?   
Veracity: Yeah. The guy give you a name?   
Beca: No. But he was cute.   
Veracity: Yes I'm sure he is. And the guy is who I think you're talking about.   
Beca: He's your boyfriend?   
Veracity: No he's not. But I really like him. 

(Beca nods her head at her.)

Beca: Yeah well you won't have to worry to much about me stealing your chance at being with him away from you.  
Veracity: Why's that?  
Beca: I'm gay.

(Veracity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Veracity: Okay than. So who was the other woman you ran into?  
Beca: She was hot.

(Veracity laughs at her.)

Veracity: Explains alot.  
Beca: She had an accent.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: She have an Australian Accent?  
Beca: Sounded like it. Why you know her?  
Veracity: I do actually she's one of my friends. Her name's Calamity.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: She told me.   
Veracity: Oh good.  
Beca: So she's just your friend?

(Veracity laughs again.)

Veracity: She is. I have two other friends. Their just as pretty. But i'm more into guys then women.  
Beca: So you're Bi.  
Veracity: I am actually.  
Beca: Huh.

(Veracity looks at her and smiles at her as she notices Beca eyeing her.)

Veracity: What?  
Beca: Nothing.  
Veracity: Yeah okay.   
Beca: Sorry. I can't help it.

(They start laughing as they get back to unpacking their things and settle into their dorm room for the year. Over the next couple of hours Beca and Veracity finish unpacking their 

things as someone knocks on the door and the door opens as it opens someone walks in to talk to Beca.)

Dr. Mitchell: Hi.  
Beca: Hi.  
Dr. Mitchell: You must be her roommate?  
Veracity: I am. It's nice to meet you.

(He nods his head at her as he walks over to her and starts talking to her as their talking Veracity looks over every now and then to see what their talking about but goes back to 

what she's doing until Beca say's something that gets Veracity too look up at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Dad enough. I wanna be a DJ someday and i'm sick and tried of hearing how you can't make a career out of being a DJ i know of a lot of people who have done it.  
Dr. Mitchell: Name one.  
Beca: Ruby Rose for one.

(Veracity looks up at her and laughs.)

Beca: Right?  
Veracity: She became an actress.  
Beca: Still all the more she started out as a DJ.  
Dr. Mitchell: Well that's all good and well with her. But there's no.  
Beca: Dad stop it. It's my life and if i wanna be come a DJ later on in life then i will. I don't need your's or your wife's approvel.

(He looks at her in shock at what she said. Veracity hearing how Beca's voice sounded gets up and grabs up her jacket.)

Veracity: I'm headed down to the fair to meet up with my friends. You wanna tag along?

(Beca looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Beca: Yeah i'd love too.

(She grabs up her jacket and walks off with her as her father remains there still clearly in shock at what she said. Outside of the room Veracity looks at her.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine. It's just he's always telling me that what i wanna do isn't career worthy.  
Veracity: So you used Ruby Rose as away to shut him up?  
Beca: She was the first name that came to mind.  
Veracity: Oh i'm sure.  
Beca: She's hot shut up.

(They walk off the down the hallway laughing. As their walking off Veracity's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the number she mutes it and continues on 

towards fair outside as they walk out of the building Veracity shows here where the booths are and she nods her head at her.)

Beca: Thanks.  
Veracity: Anytime. When you get bored of the fair me and my friends are going to be over there.

(She points in the direction of the other three girls and Beca nods her head at her.)

Beca: Okay.  
Veracity: Are right.

(She walks off to go and meet up with her friends as she's walking over to them Beca looks over at Calamity and then smiles to herself as she walks to go and explore the booths 

over by Veracity she walks up to the other girls and sees Calamity with her guitar out looking it over which makes Veracity laugh at her.)

Veracity: It'll only work if you tone it Cal.

(She looks up at her and gives her the finger which makes the other two girls laugh at them. Then she puts it down and looks at her.)

Calamity: Done picking on me?  
Veracity: Of course not.   
Calamity: Of course not. Anyway. Who was that you walked out of the building with?

(She looks over at Beca whose looking at the DJ's Booth and talking to someone who had just walked up to her.)

Veracity: She's my roommate.  
Serenity: She's cute.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah she's very cute. And finds Cal's Australian accent very hot.

(She looks at her as the other two start laughing at her face.)

Calamity: There's more to me than my accent.  
Veracity: Oh we know.

(She looks at her and laughs as she looks over at Beca again and notices she's walked over to the Bellas booth and smiles then goes back to her conversation with her friends as 

their talking and joking they hear the Treblemakers behind them and can't help themselves and quickly start in on them which gets Aubrey Chloe and Beca's attention. As they 

look over at them Bumper stops singing and looks over at them.)

Calamity: Hey look it's the Trebledorks.

(The other girls are trying to keep from laughing along with Aubrey and Chloe who apparently get along with four women.)

Beca: Who is that?  
Chloe: Those four ladies are Evermoist.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Evermoist?  
Aubrey: Yeah. We pick at the name every now and then.  
Beca: Yeah their definitely Everhotties.

(They look at her and trying to keep from laughing.)

Chloe: Wow. I think that's a new one.  
Aubrey: Yeah.  
Chloe: Our old captain had another name for them.  
Beca: What's that?  
Chloe: Everwhores but then again me and Aubrey got a long better with them. Then she did.  
Beca: I'm sure. Anyway. I'll think about this.  
Chloe: Okay.

(She nods her head at her as she turns and walks off. Back over by the Evermoist members their still picking on the Treblemaker members which is making all of the other Acapella 

groups laugh at them.)

Charity: Hey Bumper you've got something on your noise.

(He starts feeling his noise which makes them start laughing again.)

Serenity: Don't move it around to much it'll stain.  
Bumper: Okay know what? I'm sick of you four.  
Serenity: What you gonna do Allen. Sick your boyfriends on us.

(Calamity Charity and Veracity start laughing again then calm down.)

Bumper: Watch it Seager.  
Serenity: Watch what? My lead singer wanna beat the hell out of you. For always flirting with her girlfriend.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Bumper: Hey she never said she was dating anyone?  
Calamity: She's not anymore. In fact you can have her.

(He looks at her and then turns to walk off.)

Veracity: Bye Bumpy.

(He turns and looks at her then gives her the finger as he continues on his way as they continue to laugh at him.)

Calamity: I swear they get easier and easier to make fun of.

(They continue to laugh as they notice Beca walking up to them.)

Beca: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Beca: Saw you guys giving them hell.  
Calamity: What that?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Veracity: These two are worse when the auditions come around.

(Calamity and Serenity look at her.)

Charity: She's right. Anyway. Hi i'm Charity.  
Beca: Beca!

(She shakes her hand.)

Veracity: Over there is Serenity.  
Serenity: Hi.  
Beca: Hi.  
Veracity: And i believe you are ready are ready know our friend here.  
Beca: I do actually. It's good to see you again.  
Calamity: You too.

(They look at each other and smile at each other which gets the other girls to look at them and laugh then they look at them.)

Beca: Anyway. I just wanted to come over and meet the other two girls in your group of friends.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She stay's there and talks to them as their talking the guy who was in the car walks by them and sees Beca there talking with the Evermoist members and smiles to himself.)

Benji: What you looking at?

(He looks at him.)

Jesse: Her.

(Benji looks at her and nods his head at him.)

Benji: She's pretty.  
Jesse: Yeah. she is.  
Benji: Anyway. come on.

(They start off towards the others. Over the next couple of days both Calamity and Beca spend time together in between Treblemaker and Bellas auditions to which Evermoist were 

there to support the Bellas and well to make fun of the Treblemakers as the auditions went on they listened to all of the ones who were there to audition to either join the Bellas or 

the Treblemakers as the audition's went on both Aubrey and Chloe watch them and cringe everytime Amy hit a high note including the Treblemakers. As the auditions get ready to 

come to a close they notice Beca walk into the room as she walks in Chloe looks up at her and gets Aubrey to look up at her.)

Beca: Hi.

(Hearing Beca's voice Calamity looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: I didn't know you guys had a song chosen.  
Chloe: It's okay. You can sing any song you want.  
Beca: Okay.

(She reaches over the cup with the pens in it an dumps the pens out onto the desk once their out she sits down onto the stage and start messing with cup by beating on it with her 

hand and using the stage as a drum which gets the other three Evermoist members attention as their listening to what she's singing Calamity can't help but smile at her to which 

Bumper notices and gets annoyed knowing that Calamity could easily get the girl once again and is hoping that the Bellas don't choose her but knowing them they will which 

doesn't make him feel any better as she finished her performance Beca looks at them as Calamity looks at her friends and winks at Beca who had just noticed her and looked away 

trying to keep from blushing. Aubrey having noticed it turns and looks at Calamity and laughs.)

Aubrey: Are right. Give us a day or two and we'll come find you.  
Beca: Okay.

(She gets up and then hands the cup back to Chloe who smiles at her as she walks off of the stage Calamity quickly gets up and goes after her as she gets backstage she calls out 

for her before Jesse can say anything to her.)

Calamity: Beca!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Yeah.

(She walks up to her.)

Calamity: You did really good out there.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Thank you. I was actually kind of really nervous.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Yeah.   
Calamity: You didn't look it.  
Beca: I know i didn't. But i was.   
Calamity: No hey. If anyone knows what it's like to be very nervous about being up on stage would be me.  
Beca: You're band?  
Calamity: Well we're not great.  
Beca: Oh i'm sure that can't be true.  
Calamity: The only shows we get to do is at school events like homecoming. Or weddings.

(Beca laughs at her. Which gets Calamity to smile at her.)

Beca: I'm sure they love you guys at weddings.  
Calamity: You think so.  
Beca: I don't think. I know so.  
Calamity: Oh i'm so glad you said that. You had scared there for a minute.

(Beca laughs at her then calms down.)

Beca: Anyway. I better get going.  
Calamity: Okay.   
Beca: I'll see ya.  
Calamity: I sure hope so.  
Beca: Okay. Bye.  
Calamity: Bye.

(Beca turns and walks off smiling to herself. As Beca walks off Jesse walks up to Calamity and say's something to her that gets to her turn and look at him.)

Calamity: You seriously wanna turn this into a competition Swanson.  
Jesse: Yes.  
Calamity: No. I'm not stupid enough to do something like that with a girl. If you want her you gotta do it the old way and i don't mean to see who can get her that way.   
Jesse: Okay fine.  
Calamity: Okay. Besides.  
Jesse: What?  
Calamity: I have a feeling i'm more her type then you are.


	2. Riff off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter of Calamity VS Jesse i hope you all enjoy it.

Calamity: I have a feeling i'm more her type then you are.

(Then she walks around him as he stands there in shock at what she just said.)

Jesse: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Calamity: You know if i have to explain everything to you. You'll never get laid.

(Then she walks off laughing at him as she walks off Jesse turns towards the direction Beca went in and vowed from this day forward he was going to do everything he could to try 

and get Beca's attention. He didn't care what it took as long as he got the girl in the end. But little did he know. That Beca wasn't ever going to feel the same way about him in the 

end. But who she does start showing feelings for would surprise him in the end. This one person would get a lot of respect out of the Bellas. Over the next couple of days Aubrey 

and Chloe had chosen their new Bellas as Donald and Bumper had chosen their new Treblemakers after picking their members they all went to celebrate picked over at the 

Amphitheater. As their all celebrating Calamity and her friends show up to see the new members of the Acapella groups as they walk in Calamity looks over and sees the woman 

she knew would get picked and excuses herself from her friends.)

Serenity: Okay.

(She walks off towards her as she's getting her to she hears what Chloe said and laughs at her.)

Chloe: This red head needs her jiggle juice.

(Beca laughs at her as she walks off and say's something that really catches Calamity's attention.)

Beca: I really thought i was going to get kissed there.  
Calamity: You wanna be kissed Mitchell?

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Because if that's what you want. I can give you one.

(She leans in and kisses her cheek getting Beca to blush a little at her.)

Beca: Oh my god.  
Calamity: I don't think he had anything to do with this.  
Beca: Shut up.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I would but i have a this gorgeous girl standing right in front of me.  
Beca: Do you always flirt?

(She looks at her and laughs as she puts her fingers up and shows her how much she does. Which gets Beca to laugh at her.)

Beca: Oh my god. You're such a flirt.  
Calamity: Kind of hard not to be.  
Beca: Why's that?  
Calamity: Because when you have a band name like Evermoist it kind of makes you wanna flirt alot.  
Beca: And you do that alot.  
Calamity: I don't hear you complaining.  
Beca: That's because i'm not.  
Calamity: Oh good i was scared there for a minute.

(Beca laughs at her again.)

Beca: You and Veracity in the same grade?  
Calamity: Yes we are.  
Beca: So you'll be graduating next year?  
Calamity: Yeah. Why you gonna miss us?  
Beca: You maybe.

(She laughs at her.)

Calamity: Good to know. So you're a Bella now?  
Beca: I am. I honestly didn't think i'd get chosen to be honest.  
Calamity: After what me and my friends heard yesterday including both Aubrey and Chloe you didn't think they'd pick you?  
Beca: Kind of. Just before i got accepted to come here i wanted to be a DJ.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Yeah. My dad say's being a DJ isn't away to make money.  
Calamity: Now that's not true. I've met a lot of DJ's in my life and they've made it pretty big.  
Beca: Yeah that's what i told him. But than Veracity mentioned she had become an actress.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: You're talking about Ruby Rose.  
Beca: I am. You know who she is?  
Calamity: I don't know a lot about her. But she's hot so.  
Beca: Na you're hotter.  
Calamity: Well thank you. I feel better.  
Beca: You know. I noticed this when we met.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Is that an Australian accent i hear?  
Calamity: It is. I'm from Australia.  
Beca: She just got hotter.

(The other girls look at her and laugh as Calamity blushes behind her. Then she turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: See there's more to me then just the accent?  
Beca: I know. It's just with you i find the accent very hot.  
Calamity: Well thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome.

(As they continue to talk Aubrey looks up at them and smiles at them then she sees the look on Jesse's face and gets annoyed. Back up by Calamity and Beca their talking as Mark 

walks into the amphitheater with Reagan right behind him seeing him Veracity turns and walks over to them.)

Veracity: Hey guys.  
Mark: Hey. So this is the new set of Acapella groups?

(She looks around and nods her head at him.)

Veracity: Yeah. And Calamity's found her latest girl to hit on through out the rest of the school year.

(They both look down at her and laughs.)

Reagan: The girl with her looks familiar.

(Veracity looks down at her.)

Veracity: That's my roommate Beca.

(They both look at her and laugh.)

Mark: Wow.  
Veracity: Yeah. She mentioned you two.  
Mark: Oh did she now?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: What she say?  
Veracity: She said you were hot and that she was just as hot.

(They both look at her and laugh.)

Mark: Wow. So what you think of her?  
Veracity: She's nice. I met her father.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah he's kind of a dick.  
Reagan: Really?  
Veracity: Yeah. She keeps telling him she wants to be a DJ but he keeps shutting down her dreams so.  
Mark: So she's apart of one of these Acapella groups.  
Veracity: Yeah. And it's one you like.  
Mark: Noway. She's a Bella?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Wow.  
Veracity: Those were my words when we found out.  
Mark: she can sing?  
Veracity: Oh yeah. Hell i have a feeling this girl just might the one girl who can finally get Cal to finally settle down and be in an actual relationship.  
Reagan: Well she seems offly drawn to her that's for sure.  
Veracity: Yeah. So what's up?  
Mark: You know how your father is.  
Veracity: Oh come on.  
Mark: Oh believe me Catherine's giving him an ear full believe me.  
Veracity: You'd think i was someone special.  
Mark: You are someone special.  
Veracity: To who?  
Mark: To your family. Besides you never knew you four could become something someday.  
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Really.  
Reagan: He's right.  
Veracity: We haven't even written a song that would ever get us noticed.  
Mark: Vera I've heard some of the songs you four have done.  
Veracity: All we've done is small venues like Bars and Clubs and backstreet venues.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Backstreet really?  
Veracity: Hey it helps to know i'm friends with a former Backstreet boys member.  
Mark: This is true.  
Veracity: Anyway. We thought we'd come here and see if we could see what all of this fuss is about.  
Mark: And?  
Veracity: It's actually a lot of fun.  
Mark: You look like you're having fun.  
Veracity: I am now.

(She grabs Mark's hand and they walk off as Reagan laughs at them. Back down by Beca and Calamity as their talking Jesse walks up to them.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah sure. I'd love to.  
Calamity: Okay. Come on.

(They both walk away before Jesse can get to them.)

Beca: Actually i wanted to Aubrey before i left.  
Calamity: Okay. I'll wait here.  
Beca: Okay.

(She walks off towards Aubrey. As she gets to her she walks over to her and tells her and she nods her head at her.)

Aubrey: Okay. We'll see you tomorrow at Rehearsal.  
Beca: Okay. Night.  
Aubrey: Night.

(She turns and walks off to go back up to Calamity whose on her phone but quickly looks up when she sees Beca walking up to her only to have her stopped short by Jesse who wants to talk to her.)

Beca: Look i can't talk to you right now. I have to go.  
Jesse: But come on Beca.  
Beca: Look i'm not interested in you so leave me alone.

(She pushes past him and up to Calamity who looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. Can we just go please?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They both turn and walk off. To go and spend some time together. Seeing what just happened between Beca and Jesse Mark walks down to him and turns him around.)

Mark: I don't know where you come from. But where i'm from you do as the lady asks and get the hell out of her way understood.  
Jesse: Who the hell are you?  
Mark: A friend. Bumper keep your new member in line.  
Bumper: I will. Jesse get over here.

(He looks at him and walks off towards him as Veracity walks over to him.)

Veracity: He's going to be a problem when it comes around to Beca and Calamity.  
Mark: I know he will be. Why don't you three go up and check on Beca.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She turns and walks off to go and talk to Beca along with the other two members in the band. As Mark pulls his phone out and calls Jacob who answers right away.)

Mark: Yeah Commander we're going to need more protection. But not for Veracity she's fine.  
Jacob: So what's the problem?  
Mark: There's a new student here at Barden and he's been trying to get one of the New Bellas to well.  
Jacob: I'll send Moore and Tyler.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then he hangs up with him and looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: We staying?  
Mark: We're staying. But he's sending in Sophie and Tyler.  
Reagan: Kate's ex and her new husband.  
Mark: Their not married.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Sophie couldn't go through with the wedding.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: She's still in love with Kate.

(Reagan looks at him and nods her head at him as they turn and walk off. Up by the other's Calamity's hanging onto Beca who doesn't seem to wanna let her go as Mark and 

Reagan walk up to them.)

Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: Are right. Well i just called your dad he's sending in a couple of agents.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: After what just happened i don't want anything to happen to her.

(She looks at Beca and nods her head at him.)

Mark: I mean they'll keep their distances but if Jesse tries anything else they'll be around to protect you guys.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Hang in there are Beca.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: I'll walk you two back to your dorm.  
Veracity: Thanks Cal.  
Calamity: You bet.

(They get up and walk off as Mark stands there annoyed with Jesse for trying to go after Beca the way he did. Then Reagan's phone goes off and she sees who it's from.)

Reagan: Ares is here. And she said she'll keep an eye on Swanson.  
Mark: Okay come on.

(They walk off. Over the next couple of both Calamity and Beca continue to grow closer to each other much to Jesse's dismay who keeps trying to close to her but she keeps telling 

him time and time again she's not interested in him and tells him to leave her alone. But he's just not getting the hint until one day Amy walks up to him and pushes him back.)

Amy: She told you she's not interested. What part of that aren't you getting?

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Jesse: Look i just wanted to talk to her.  
Beca: You did and now you can leave.   
Jesse: Beca look i just.  
Beca: Jesse what part of i'm gay isn't clicking in your damn head?  
Jesse: What? You're not.  
Beca: Oh believe i am. And the person i wanna be with isn't you. So do me a favor and stay the hell away from him.  
Jesse: I'm not gonna do that.  
Beca: Well than you're gonna be in for one hell of a fight if you keep coming after me.  
Calamity: Beca!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine. Walk me to rehearsals?  
Calamity: Sure thing.

(They walk off towards the building they do their rehearsals in as they walk off Jesse looks off annoyed.)

Bumper: Dude let it go. You're never going to get her. She's to into Calamity.  
Jesse: We'll see about that.

(He walks off as Bumper looks at him annoyed. On the way to the rehearsal area both Beca and Calamity are talking.)

Beca: What's a riff off?

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: A what?  
Beca: Jesse brought it up and asked if i was getting ready for the Riff off?  
Calamity: I don't really know what it is.   
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Really. Me and the girls never go to them. We're normally off doing our own thing.  
Beca: Can you four come to this one?

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: Sure.  
Beca: Thanks. And thank you for walking with me.  
Calamity: You never have to thank me. I actually like walking with you.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah. Walking and talking is one things i never did with a pretty woman.  
Beca: Oh yeah. What would you do?  
Calamity: Not what you're thinking.  
Beca: Oh yeah what am i thinking?

(She stops walking and looks at her.)

Calamity: That i'm some slut or something like that. Or just someone whose only being nice to you because i think you're pretty.  
Beca: I wasn't thinking that.  
Calamity: What were you thinking?  
Beca: I was thinking you're hot and.

(Beca realizing what she just said blushes.)

Calamity: Do you now?  
Beca: See i just told you i think you're hot and my brain just froze on what else i was going to say.  
Calamity: Yeah well i think you're cute so.

(Beca blushes again.)

Beca: Well thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome.  
Beca: But in all seriousness. Thank you Calamity.  
Calamity: You're welcome. So after this. You wanna go and do something?  
Beca: Yeah sure. I'd like that.  
Calamity: Okay. Well here we are.

(They stop at the building where their rehearsals are as Chloe walks out of the building.)

Chloe: Hey Calamity.  
Calamity: Hey red.  
Beca: You call her red.  
Calamity: She doesn't mind it.  
Beca: Okay. Well thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome. I'll see you later.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay. 

(She leans in and kisses her cheek which makes Beca smile at her as she pulls away from and she places her hand onto her cheek getting Calamity to smile at her then she turns 

and walks off as Beca walks towards their rehearsal space.)

Chloe: So you and Calamity are getting close?  
Beca: Yeah we are.  
Chloe: Well that's great to hear. She's a real sweet woman.  
Beca: Yeah she is. I don't know.  
Chloe: What?  
Beca: I'm actually really starting to like her.  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Chloe: What about?  
Beca: Chloe i can't even stand him. And i really wish he'd leave me alone.  
Chloe: Well if he gets to out of hand let us know. We'll find away to get him off of your back.  
Beca: Will do. Only if my body guard out there doesn't beat you guys to it.

(Chloe starts laughing as they walk into the building. Outside of the building Jesse walks up to Calamity who walks around him and off on her own.)

Jesse: I'm gonna get Beca.  
Calamity: Yeah whatever.

(As she continues off on her own he looks off annoyed. Later night down by the old pool all of the acapella groups are there getting ready to start the riff off as their getting ready 

Beca's looking around for Calamity and her friends not seeing them yet she looks off a little upset. Seconds later Justin arrives to start off the riff off as he's talking Calamity and 

the other girls show up along with Mark and Reagan as their standing there Mark can see the look on Calamity's face and can tell she's really falling for this one and smiles at her 

as he nudges Reagan who looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: I some how have a feeling Beca's one girl she's not gonna let go of that easily.  
Mark: No. I think Calamity just found that girl whose going to help her settle down.

(She nudges the other girls and they walk off towards inter part of the pool which gets both Mark and Reagan to smile at them as they get there they stand off on their own so that 

the Treblemakers don't see them but their in good view of the Bellas who see them and smile at them as they get the riff off going.)

Justin: Ladies of the 80's.

(Aubrey runs forward to start it off Bumpers forward and kicks it off which gets Evermoist to laugh at them.)

Charity: Oh my god.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(Over by them.)

Treblemakers.

Oh Mickey , you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey (hey hey), Hey Mickey (hey hey),  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine and you're mine

BU Harmonies.

I'll be yours till the end of time  
Cause you make me feel  
Yeah, you make me feel  
So shiny and new  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like

Bellas.

Like the one in me  
Thats okay  
Lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes  
lets get down to it  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot.

(Then someone comes forward and starts singing a song the 80's but it's not a part of the riff off which makes everyone look at her funny. Then Justin walks forward and say's 

something that gets her to laugh and walks of as they say she's cut off. She goes to sit down as Beca looks over at Calamity and smiles at her seeing her looking at Calamity Chloe 

laughs at her as Justin announces the next category.)

Justin: Songs about sex.  
Mark: Hey Serenity.

(She looks up at him.)

Serenity: What?  
Mark: They found your category.

(The other girls start laughing at her face.)

Serenity: That's nice.

(Reagan pushes him making him laugh and he bumps into Tyler whose also laughing.)

Tyler: That was so wrong.  
Mark: I know.

(Then they get the next part of the Riff off started.)

Bellas.

Na na na  
Come on.  
Na na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Cause I may be bad  
(Come on Come on)  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
( I like it like it come on)  
Sex in the air  
I dont care I love the smell of it  
( I like it like it come on)  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me  
Cause I maybe bad  
(Come on Come on)  
But Im perfectly good at it  
( I like it like it come on.)

(After hearing Cynthia singing Charity looks at her and smiles at her which gets Veracity to push her jaw up getting her to look at her and lightly pushes her making her laugh.)

Charity: You ass.

(Their still laughing as the Treblemakers start it up again.)

Treblemakers.

Sex baby  
Lets talk about you and me  
Lets talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that maybe  
Lets talk about sex  
Alright  
Lets talk about sex  
A little bit, a little bit  
Lets talk about sex, baby

Bellas.

Baby, all through the night  
Ill make love to you  
Like you want me too  
And I

Treblemakers.

And I guess its just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I cant help myself  
You're all in the world to me  
It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time

(Beca looks at him and gets annoyed along with Calamity. Then she rushes forward and starts up her part of the Riff off which surprises even her own groupmates and the woman 

she's falling fast and hard for.)

Beca.

It's going down, fade the Blackstreet  
The homies got RB collab' creations  
Bump like acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, straight up

Tell me who could stop when  
Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving the flavor with the homies  
Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers

(She looks around at everyone and then over to the woman she's been wanting to see all night and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Keep going.

(Beca smiles at her.)

Bellas.

Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got them open up all over town  
Strictly biz she dont play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound

Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day true player way  
I cant get her outta my mind  
I think about the girl all the time

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby

I like the way you work it,  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby,  
(Heyo,heyo,heyo,heyo)

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Babe

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
We out!

(As they finish it Mark and the other's look at them in shock.)

Mark: Wow. Come on.

(They walk off towards them. Down by them their all celebrating Justin walks up to them.)

Justin: Low blow ladies.  
Aubrey: What?  
Justin: You had to sing about it. And you sang it.

(So he puts the mic up and Mark grabs it from him and looks at him.)

Mark: You'd think with as much as you guys do these you'd explain the rules a little bit better.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: As for this.  
Justin: What?  
Mark: This wasn't used by Hubba Stank genius.  
Justin: What?  
Mark: This mic was held by Stephen Gately.

(He pushes the mic back into his hands then pushes him back.)

Mark: Beca!

(She looks at him.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: I'm actually opening up my own record label soon and i was wondering since all of are so damn good.  
Aubrey: What?  
Mark: I was thinking that once you're all out of collage about maybe signing all of you and those four gorgeous women over there.

(They all look at him in shock.)

Beca: Are you serious?  
Mark: Very. You'll get to work closely with me and get to work closely with Calamity. That is if what you want?  
Beca: Hell yeah.  
Mark: Are right. Okay well you guys might lost this. But you guys won something.  
Chloe: Yeah. Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Then he turns and walks off as he smiles at his four friends and walks off around them. Seeing this as her chance Veracity calls Mark over to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: I will be.

(She grabs him in and kisses him catching him off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because i will be working on this again soon after i finish off Blood Oath. Which will more and likely be after the new Year. So starting later will be typing up those Christmas one shots starting with Becalamity's one shot called Christmas in Australia. Stay tuned.


	3. Spring Break/Return to Barden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Calamity VS Jesse. After two months. But i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: I will be.

(She grabs him in and kisses him catching him off guard. As their kissing Kate looks off trying to keep from laughing then they pull away from each other.)

Mark: Well put.  
Veracity: I'd get cocky. But that's her job.  
Mark: So it would seem.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You wanna go out sometime?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: Okay. You doing anything tomorrow night?  
Veracity: No.  
Mark: Okay i'll swing by your dork at around seven.  
Veracity: Can't wait.  
Mark: Neither can i.

(He smiles at her as he turns and walks off with Reagan behind him.)

Calamity: You guys were great.  
Beca: Thank you.   
Cynthia: It's just too bad he didn't see it.  
Charity: He's an idiot.

(They laugh at her.)

Calamity: Anyway.   
Charity: Like you weren't thinking the samething.  
Calamity: I was. But i wasn't going to. So glad she beat me too it.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Beca: Anyway. Thanks for coming.  
Calamity: You're welcome.   
Serenity: Anyway. We actually have a show in an hour.  
Calamity: Yeah. We better get going.  
Chloe: Okay.  
Veracity: You guys wanna come and watch us suck.  
Beca: You guys don't suck.  
Veracity: Well thank you. But you don't have to be kiss ass Beca.  
Beca: Sorry. But your lead singer is hot so it's kind hard not to be.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Aubrey: Yeah we'd love to come.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They turn and walk off as Aubrey pushes Beca whose trying to keep from laughing. As they walk off Jesse looks around annoyed.)

Donald: You know Jesse with as hard as you're trying to get Beca Mitchell to notice you.  
Jesse: What?  
Donald: You're really starting to get onto mine and Bumpers nerves.  
Jesse: I like her.  
Donald: Then like her don't go and do something that could cost you a friendship with her. Me and Bumper have seen the way Beca looks at Calamity and it's away that 

she'll never see you.

Jesse: We'll see about that.  
Bumper: Let me make this very clear to you.  
Jesse: What?  
Bumper: You do anything to screw up whatever chance Calamity or Beca have with each other.  
Jesse: Like what?  
Bumper: Bodily harm or even whatever the hell it is you're thinking.  
Jesse: Okay.  
Bumper: You're out of the group.

(Then they walk off as he stands there in shock.)

Donald: He's gonna keep at it.  
Bumper: I know.

(They both walk off still annoyed with him. Up by Kate and Sophie she goes to walk off but Sophie stops her getting her to turn and look at her.)

Kate: What?  
Sophie: I'm sorry.

(Kate looks at her confused.)

Kate: Why you sorry?  
Sophie: I lied and then acted like what we had mean't nothing to me.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Look Sophie.  
Sophie: I didn't get married.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off and over at Tyler.)

Kate: Why not? I mean he seems like a nice guy.  
Sophie: He is. But just before the wedding i told him i could marry him.  
Kate: How close to the wedding?  
Sophie: Three months before.  
Kate: Oh. And?  
Sophie: He wanted to know why. And then i told him about you. I mean he are ready knew i had an ex who was female.  
Kate: So you came out to him.  
Sophie: I did. And he was okay with it.  
Kate: But you never said it was me?  
Sophie: I didn't.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: See coming to Tyler was a lot easier then i thought it would be.  
Kate: But your parents?  
Sophie: I actually came out to them a couple of weeks ago.  
Kate: Wow.  
Sophie: Yeah. They won't even talk to me.  
Kate: Oh.  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Kate: You wanna go and get a drink and we can talk.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(They both walk off to go and catch up seeing them walk off Tyler smiles at them as Mark walks up to him.)

Mark: You are right?

(He looks at him and nods his head towards Kate and Sophie. Then laughs at them.)

Mark: Never tell Amy that.

(He laughs at him as he walks off with Reagan. Over at one the bars in town Kate and Sophie are there talking and joking around as they announce Evermoist up onto the 

stage getting them to turn and look.)

Kate: I didn't know they were going to be at this one.  
Sophie: Oh i can tell by the big ass grin on your face.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: What?

(She laughs at her. As they go to the show then notice who else is there and laughs.)

Sophie: I think the Bellas like Evermoist better then the Treblemakers.  
Kate: Yeah. And i have a feeling Swanson doesn't like that Beca's paying more attention to Calamity then him.  
Sophie: Yeah well. He's gonna have to get use to it.  
Kate: Oh i know this.  
Sophie: But you don't think that he will.  
Kate: Not a chance if someone like Jesse believes he has a shot with Beca there's noway he'll give up.  
Sophie: Lovely.  
Kate: Yup.

(Then they go back to watching the show and over the next ten to twenty minutes the is up on stage performing as their performing their songs the Bellas are watching 

them in shock at how good they are once their set is done they look at them and thank them as the three leads take their guitars off Charity puts her drum sticks and 

walks off of the stage with the other members of the band. As Beca and Cynthia walk over to Charity and Calamity who are talking and joking around.)

Beca: Hey.

(They turn and look at them.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: You guys did really well up there.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome. Anyway. I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?  
Calamity: No. I'm free as a bird why?  
Beca: You wanna do lunch?

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Yeah sure. I'd like that.  
Beca: Okay good. I'll see you tomorrow.   
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: You want to meet or did you wanna walk down to the diner?  
Calamity: I'll stop your place of work.  
Beca: Okay cool i'll see ya.  
Calamity: You leaving?  
Beca: Not if you don't want me too.  
Calamity: I don't.  
Beca: Okay great.

(She remains there with Calamity talking to her as Cynthia talks to Charity who laughs at something she said as their talking both Veracity and Serenity are standing 

there talking and joke around. As Beca and Calamity continue to talk the Treblemakers walk into the bar and see Evermoist there and two of which are talking with Beca 

and Cynthia whose doing a really good job of flirting up a storm with Charity whose trying her hardest not to blush. But isn't doing a very good job of it. As for Beca 

and Calamity Jesse sees them together and gets annoyed.)

Jesse: Damn it.

The following afternoon.

(Over at the radio station that Beca and unfortunately Jesse work at as it's getting to lunch Beca looks at the clock as her boss walks out and tells her she can head 

out for lunch.)

Beca: Okay thanks.

(He nods his head at her as she grabs her things and walks off as she's about to walk out of the building Calamity shows up and smiles at her.)

Calamity: You ready?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They turn and walk out of the building.)

Beca: You were right on time.  
Calamity: I almost wasn't.  
Beca: Why?  
Calamity: I got caught up in a conversation with Vera.  
Beca: Oh.  
Calamity: Jealous.  
Beca: No. Should i be?  
Calamity: No. We're just friends. Besides she's been in love with Mark for the longest time so.  
Beca: Oh wow.  
Calamity: Yeah. I'm glad their finally going to be with each other.  
Beca: I'm sure.  
Calamity: I'm very protect of my bandmates.  
Beca: And it shows.

(She laughs at her.)

Calamity: Yeah i can be very protect of i won't denie that.  
Beca: I didn't say that you had. I can tell how much your bandmates mean to you.  
Calamity: Their three of my bestfriends.  
Beca: It shows too.  
Calamity: Yeah. I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost them.  
Beca: Yeah i'm pretty sure their thinking that same thing.  
Calamity: I'm really hoping we never have to find out.  
Beca: Yeah.

(She smiles at her as they continue on their way to the diner. Over by the dorms Kate and Reagan are walking talking and joking around as Sophie and Tyler walk up to 

them.)

Kate: Oh shut up.

(She starts laughing at her as Sophie and Tyler reach them.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: Have you seen Beca?  
Kate: Last i saw her she was at work. If she's not on her lunch date with Calamity.  
Sophie: Okay. Well there that's one mystery solved.  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Kate: What's up?  
Sophie: We were just over heard Jesse's two groupmates over there.

(They both look over her shoulder at Bumper and Donald.)

Kate: Okay.  
Tyler: Apparently Jesse's not to happy with how close Calamity and Beca are getting.  
Reagan last time i checked he didn't get say in who Beca dates.   
Kate: And she hasn't really shown she's really all that interested in him.  
Sophie: Doesn't mean he won't at least try and keep them away from each other.  
Kate: Well he hasn't successed so far.

(They nod their heads at her. Over at the diner both Calamity and Beca are sitting there talking and joking around waiting for their food and see Jesse walk into the 

diner but ignore and continue on with their lunch date. Over the next several weeks Beca and Calamity continue to grow closer very much to Jesse's dismay with them 

getting closer Jesse's losing every chance he has to be with her as competition come and go and with this last one due to Beca changing up the song without any of the 

girls knowing of the switch they lost and it another acapella group got into the finals which of course set Aubrey off and that got Beca to quit the Bellas which of 

course is something Jesse needed to try and get close to her. And with knowing that Beca isn't to happy Calamity kept her distance and Beca was grateful to her for 

that. But apparently Jesse took this as Calamity didn't care about her. And tried to smooth things with them.)

Beca: Jesus Jesse how many times do i have to tell you i'm not interested in you.  
Jesse: Enough to know that she doesn't care enough to walk up and ask if you're okay.  
Beca: Maybe she's trying to give me space so that i can cool off. Which is something you should be doing. If you were really my friend you'd give me the space i need.  
Jesse: I.  
Beca: Jesse get out of my way.

(He does as she say's and gets out of her as she walks off as she walks off Mark's behind him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: See this is why you'll never get a girlfriend.

(He looks at him and then looks off as Mark walks off just as annoyed with him.)

Jesse: I'm still gonna get Beca.  
Mark: By the looks of it. You're never gonna get her. So get it through your mind and realize you're not who she wants. The sooner you figure it out the better.

(Then he turned and walked off as Jesse stood there annoyed. Shortly after Beca quit the Bellas they all went on spring break and Veracity left for the week before 

having to go back to the school for the rest of the year. Not long after all of the students left the campus for the week Calamity showed up to Beca and Veracity's 

dorm room to see how Beca's doing as she got to the door she knocked on it. Beca got up and walked over to the door as she got there she opened it to find Calamity 

there and smiles at her.)

Beca: I thought you would of gone home for Spring Break.  
Calamity: It's a days flight back to Australia so. I thought i'd stay here and keep you company.  
Beca: So how you talking your mother?  
Calamity: Phone. I'd use the computer but my mum doesn't know much about computers or other functions of a cameras.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Calamity: And i wanted to come and see how you're doing?  
Beca: I'm okay.

(She moves out of her way let's her into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Calamity: How you doing?  
Beca: I've been better. I mean i quit the Bellas but then again Aubrey's refusing to change how the Bellas are.  
Calamity: You mean set list wise?  
Beca: Yeah. I mean i don't really care about the rivalry thing with the Treblemakers but the set list most of all.  
Calamity: Have you tried to talk to her?  
Beca: I have. Hell Chloe's even tried to talk to her. But she only sees the Bellas as one.  
Calamity: Did they ever win with old set list?  
Beca: According to Chloe once.

(Calamity nods her head at her as she walks over to her sits down next to her.)

Calamity: Well are you sure you did the right thing by quieting?  
Beca: I'm starting to second guess that choice.  
Calamity: Well.  
Beca: Because of me Calamity we lost and now we won't be going onto the finals in New York.  
Calamity: There's still time.

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: Hey thank you.  
Calamity: For what?  
Beca: You saw how mad i was and didn't try to come and talk to you.  
Calamity: Yeah well I've seen my bandmates get mad and i know when their mad i'm to stay as far as i can get.

(Beca smiles at him. Then Calamity notices her equipment and gets up to walk over to it.)

Calamity: Wow. This is some set up.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Veracity mentioned you had this set up in here. I just didn't believe her.  
Beca: Yeah. I brought here hoping if i had it would convince my dad i could be a DJ someday.  
Calamity: But.  
Beca: But. I became a Bella and well. You see how well that worked out for me.  
Calamity: I can honestly tell you that you could still be a Bella all you have to do is talk to them.  
Beca: I've tried. And all Aubrey can do is kick me back out the door.  
Calamity: So talk to the other's and see how they feel about this.  
Beca: I could.  
Calamity: Which member are close to?  
Beca: Chloe! But i haven't really seen much of her since i quit the group.  
Calamity: Well i know for a fact that she'd be happy to hear from you.  
Beca: Okay.

(She grabs her phone and calls her but she doesn't get an answer.)

Beca: She might be on the plane home so.

(She laughs at her as Beca puts her phone down.)

Beca: You wanna hear a song i just did?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She moves out of her way and plays a song she had been working on as she's playing it Calamity hears it and smiles at it. As it ends she looks at Beca.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Beca: Yeah.   
Calamity: Can you play that again.  
Beca: Yeah.

(She plays it again and Calamity records the sound with Beca's permission as the song ends she smiles at her again.)

Beca: What?  
Calamity: with thanks to you. I might of just figured out a new song me and the girls can do.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah. I'm gonna send this to Serenity if you don't mind.  
Beca: I don't.

(She nods her head at her as she sends the song to Serenity whose on the plane headed back to Chicago to go and see her sister as she hears her phone go off she looks 

at it and sees it's email from Calamity and opens it seeing what it is she pulls her earbuds out and listens to it as she's listening to it Veracity sit's back down 

next to her and looks at her once it's finished she looks at her.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Serenity: Vera listen to this.  
Veracity: What is it?  
Serenity: Cal said Beca made this.

(Veracity looks at her and takes the ear buds from her once their in Serenity plays it once it starts playing she looks at Serenity as the music plays she looks at her 

and laughs.)

Veracity: Whoa.  
Serenity: Right.  
Veracity: I knew she had been working on something but i didn't think it was this.  
Serenity: You have one talented Roommate.  
Veracity: I do actually.

(They laugh as Serenity sends Calamity a text back and then puts her phone away as she has Veracity grab her bag out of ther over head storage once she has it she 

hands her the bag then she grabs out one of her note pads and pen then asks Veracity to put her bag back up into the over head storage and gets to work on the lyrics 

for the song for the band as both her and Veracity listen to the music they go back and forth on lyrics for it. Back over at Barden both Calamity and Beca are goofing 

around as her phone goes off she sees who it's from and laughs.)

Beca: What?  
Calamity: It was from Serenity.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: And.  
Calamity: And they both liked the song.  
Beca: Both.  
Calamity: Vera lives twenty minutes from where Serenity's from.  
Beca: Where are they from?  
Calamity: Serenity's from Chicago. And Veracity's from Gotham.  
Beca: Gotham as in.  
Calamity: Yes as in the city that had Batman.  
Beca: Think they'll ever get another Bat?  
Calamity: I doubt it. I mean both Kate and her father aren't really big fans of the bat.  
Beca: Oh.  
Calamity: Anyway. You hungry?  
Beca: Yeah.

(Calamity pulls her phone out and asks what Beca wants Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: You're such a sweet woman you know that?  
Calamity: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Beca: Yeah sure you don't.  
Calamity: I don't.

(Beca laughs at her as she grabs her phone and puts in what she wants once she has it ordered she hands the phone back to Calamity who smiles at her. And puts in her 

own order once their food had been ordered they both sat down on her bed talking and joking around until their food had arrived and Calamity paid for it then closed 

the door as she closed it she walked over to Beca and handed her the bag once she has it she grabs out her food and they both sit down on her bed still talking and 

getting to know each other with every story they tell each other they start laughing then they both would calm down. The minute they would calm down and start talking 

again Beca's phone went off as she looked at the number she got annoyed and quickly put the phone onto mute which got Calamity's attention.)

Calamity: Someone you don't want to talk to?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: You mind if i ask who?  
Beca: My father.

(She nods her head at her.)

Calamity: What's he say when you talk to him?  
Beca: He's still getting onto my case about what happened after Regionals.  
Calamity: You mean you breaking the window?  
Beca: Yes and i wasn't meaning too. The trophy slipped out of my hand and it flew into the window.

(Calamity starts laughing at her. Then calms down as Beca pushes her.)

Beca: Shut up.  
Calamity: I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.  
Beca: Yeah. I had a lot of great friends that night. Mainly Amy the ass.

(Calamity continues to laugh then clams down again. As Beca's phone goes off again she grabs it up to see who it is and then gets annoyed again. But answers it.)

Beca: Look I've ready are told you i'm not giving him a chance.

(Then she hangs up and looks at Calamity whose smiling at her.)

Calamity: Your dad again?  
Beca: Yup. My dad just can't seem to understand why i won't give Jesse a chance.  
Calamity: And do you tell him?  
Beca: Yeah. But he just won't get it through his head. That i don't see Jesse that way and i'm never going too.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her then sits up.)

Calamity: Let me ask you something.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Let's say this.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: If i wasn't around.

(Beca looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: Would you give Jesse the time of day?

(Beca looks at her and then looks off as she looks at her again and laughs.)

Beca: No.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Why?  
Beca: Because i don't like boys. Well i do. But i'm interested in them like that.  
Calamity: Oh so your.  
Beca: Very gay.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Okay so if i wasn't in the picture?  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: Which one of your former groupmates would you want?  
Beca: I can honestly say i don't know.   
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: I look at the other Bellas and see nine women who are like family to me. An even better family then i had growing up.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Beca: Yeah my parents divorced when i was young. I barely remember what my mom even looks like.  
Calamity: I'm sorry.  
Beca: No it's fine. I mean my dad remarried. I don't really like her.  
Calamity: I hear ya. I mean my mum never actually moved on or remarried.  
Beca: So you're an only child?  
Calamity: I am. In alot of ways i am grateful on being the only child. An others.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: I've always wanted a little brother or a sister.  
Beca: Well you have three of them.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: Yeah i do. And i'm grateful for them.  
Beca: Out of you all?  
Calamity: Veracity's the oldest.  
Beca: And she's still in collage?  
Calamity: She was supposed to graduate last year but. Decided to get held back so that she could graduate with me and the other girls.  
Beca: She the mom in the band?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Well no. But sometimes i think she feels like she is.  
Beca: I can honestly say i have never seen a friendship like your guys.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: I mean being friends for this long and wanting to start up a band after college that should tell people a lot of things.  
Calamity: Well we're trying. But no one has ever really taken us seriously. Until Mark.  
Beca: Yeah he's one hell of a friend to you four.  
Calamity: He is. And he's turned into one for you and the other Bellas.  
Beca: Yeah. If it wasn't for him god knows how many times i would decked Jesse just for breathing.

(She starts laughing at her then calms down. Then she looks at her watch.)

Calamity: Anyway. I better get back to my room.  
Beca: Okay.

(Calamity grabs up the bags and throws them into the trash can.)

Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: For what?  
Beca: For coming and spending time with me.  
Calamity: Anytime. I'll see ya.  
Beca: Okay.

(Calamity turns and walks out of the room as Beca falls back onto the bed and smiles to herself.)

A week later.

(Over at Barden all of the students are back in school and getting resettled into their dorms. Over in Beca and Veracity's dorm she walks in and sees Beca sitting at 

her desk working on some more music and walks over to her then puts a note down next to her she looks at it and then over at Veracity she pauses what she was working 

on then turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Beca: How was your spring break?  
Veracity: Good spent time with my family. And watched as my sister tried to keep from killing our step mother.  
Beca: I can tell you from expression it's not so easy.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: What's this for?  
Veracity: It's a thank you.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Yeah Calamity told me you and Serenity lived twenty minutes from each other.  
Veracity: We do. And pretty through out the time we were home we spent working on lyrics for the song.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah. You wanna read them?  
Beca: Yeah.

(She takes the lyrics out of her back pocket and hands them to her Beca reads through them as she's reading it she reads them while playing the music to it and singing 

along to it as she's singing Veracity laughs at her as she finishes. She looks at her.)

Beca: Wow. That actually really works.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah. Have you shown these to Calamity yet?  
Veracity: No. In fact i haven't seen Calamity or even heard from her.

(Beca looks at her confused then she picks her phone up and calls her. Over in Calamity's dorm room she's lying there not moving and phones lying down next to her 

ringing and showing Beca's name. Outside of the room Serenity and Charity walk up to her dorm room and Charity knocks on the door. As they wait for her to answer they 

go to walk away but Serenity hears the phone ringing and knows that ringer.)

Serenity: That's Beca's ring tone.

(Charity quickly opens the door and sees Calamity lying on the floor.)

Charity: Calamity!

(She rushes into the room and over to her as she gets to her she kneels down next to her and feels for a pulse.)

Serenity: Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Because with Calamity having been beaten up makes you wonder who was behind it. Feel free to give me your guesses down in the comments below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Calamity Vs Jesse i hope you all enjoy it.

Charity: Calamity!

(She rushes into the room and over to her as she gets to her she kneels down next to her and feels for a pulse.)

Serenity: Shit.  
Charity: She's breathing. But we need to get her to a hospital.  
Serenity: Okay.

(She grabs out her phone and calls 911 and they send an ambulance. As their waiting Serenity calls Mark hearing what happened both him and Reagan rushed to her room as 

they got there the medics had are ready arrived.)

Reagan: What you wanna bet whose behind this?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Medic: We're taking her to the hospital.  
Mark: Okay we'll follow behind.

(He nods his head at him as they walk out of the dorm room with her and then Mark looks at the other two members who look off pissed.)

Serenity: We find out who did this.  
Mark: I wouldn't blame you come on. 

(They walk out of the room as the campus police walk in and start looking around for clues on who attacked Calamity.)

Mark: Tyler go find Beca and Veracity and have them meet us at the hospital.  
Tyler: Okay.

(He walks off to go and find Veracity and Beca.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: She's gonna be okay.  
Reagan: I know. But look.

(Mark turns and looks then sees Jesse seeing him he starts smiling until he notices he was just spotted.)

Mark: Swanson!

(Seeing him walk towards him he runs off only to be caught by Oliver as he walked into the building and throws him into the wall. Getting him to hurt his back as Mark 

gets to them he looks at them.)

Jesse: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Don't hey Mark me. What the hell did you do?

(He looks at them in shock.)

Jesse: I.

(Outside Beca and Veracity see someone being put onto the back of an ambulance and rush over to it and Beca nearly falls over when she sees who it is.)

Beca: Calamity!

(As she gets to her she grabs her hand.)

Medic: You family?  
Beca: No i'm just a friend. What happened?  
Medic: She was attacked inside of her dorm.

(Beca looks at him and then down at the woman she's starting to fall even more in love with but hasn't found the right time to tell her. She backs up and backs into 

Veracity.)

Veracity: We'll meet her at the hospital.  
Medic: Okay.

(They get her onto the back of the ambulance and close the doors on it as they both back up and they quickly take off towards the hospital as Beca keeps her eyes on 

the ambulance that had just taken off.)

Veracity: Come on.

(They walk off towards the building as they get there they walk in and see Jesse pushed up against the wall.)

Beca: What the hell is going on?  
Mark: Jesse knows what the hell happened to Calamity but won't say anything.  
Jesse: I didn't have anything done to her.  
Mark: Oh yeah who did?  
Jesse: Why don't you ask the Bellas.

(Mark looks at him and then to Beca who looks off then she looks at the other three members of the band who look at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Beca: I.  
Mark: Beca!  
Beca: They wouldn't do this. I don't care how pissed off Aubrey is. And i'm not about to let him place blame on my friends.   
Jesse: They did. I even over heard them talking.  
Mark: You know what Jesse?  
Jesse: What?

(Mark punches him sending him to the ground.)

Mark: Arrest this prick and get a hold of the schools dean.

(A couple of the officers walk forward and put Jesse in handcuff's.)

Mark: Beca!  
Beca: They wouldn't. I mean yes Aubrey was pissed off about the loss but she wouldn't. They wouldn't do this.  
Mark: I'm not saying that they would. But what Jesse just said. Just pissed them off.  
Beca: So what you saying?  
Mark: Stay clear of Calamity until they can cool off.  
Beca: She's their lead singer and friend Mark.  
Mark: I know that.  
Beca: Their never going to cool off.

(Then she turns and walks off hurt by what she was just told.)

Mark: Damn it Jesse.

(Reagan looks at him.)

Reagan: So their gonna hate her and the Bellas.  
Mark: Yeah. I just hope when she goes to talk to them she doesn't jump to anything.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(He looks off annoyed then he looks at Jesse and then to the three members of the band. Over by Thea seeing Beca run from Calamity's dorm building walks over to her as 

she gets to her she stops her and looks at her.)

Thea: Beca!

(She looks at her.)

Beca: Calamity was attacked in her dorm.

(She looks at her

Thea: Who?  
Beca: I don't know. But Jesse made it seem like the other Bellas did it.

(She looks at her and then to Roy who looks off annoyed.)

Roy: Tell us the other members didn't believe this?  
Beca: Given by the looks on their faces i think they did.  
Thea: Damn it.

(She grabs her in and hugs her getting him to look off not sure of what to say as Kate walks up to them.)

Kate: She are right?  
Roy: No.  
Kate: I heard and i just talked to my sister.  
Thea: And?  
Kate: They don't hate her. Hell they didn't really believe Jesse the minute he said to ask the Bellas.  
Roy: So why the hell would he do that?  
Kate: He really likes Beca and she won't give him the time of day. And given what just happened to Calamity i really can't say that i blame her.  
Thea: Security footage?  
Kate: Sophie and Tyler are up at the Deans office going over their security footage to see if they can't see who was behind the attack.  
Roy: I can are ready tell you who was involved in the attack.  
Kate: Oh i know this too. But we can't just say Jesse did it.  
Thea: We know that. 

(Later over at the hospital their waiting for news on Calamity's condition as Chloe rushes in to go and see Beca as she gets to them.)

Chloe: Beca!

(She turns and looks at her then gets up to walk over to her as she gets to her she hugs her getting Mark to smile at them.)

Beca: She's so bad Chlo.

(She keeps a hold of her friend as the other three members look at them and then look off still annoyed by what happened to Calamity but Veracity's the first to stand 

up and walk to her as she gets to them Beca turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: Come here.

(Beca walks over to her and she hugs her which makes Chloe smile at her. Then she pulls away from her as the other two members walk over to her.)

Veracity: We don't hate you.  
Beca: You don't.  
Charity: No. I mean we know you had nothing to do with this.  
Beca: I know. But what.  
Serenity: Oh come on. The guys a tool and he's just pissed off because Calamity's getting all of your attention and not him.

(She laughs at her as Mark walks over to them after talking with the doctor.)

Chloe: How is she?

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Nice to know one of the Bellas still cares about Beca.  
Chloe: Aubrey upset and she has every right to be. But Beca's becoming one of my bestfriends so.  
Mark: Okay. As for Calamity.

(They look at him.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: She's gonna be okay. 

(She smiles at him as she walks over to him and hugs him he looks at Veracity and smiles at her then she pulls away from him.)

Charity: Mark!  
Mark: Like i said she's okay. She'll have a lot recovery time so.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: She'll be on bed rest for the next two three weeks. But other than that she'll make a full recovery.  
Chloe: Can we see her?  
Mark: Their actually setting her up into a room now. Once she's all settled in he said they'd send a nurse out to come and get one of you.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Veracity: What's gonna happen with the case?  
Tyler: With us being in another state we can't investigate this case.  
Chloe: Why not?  
Mark: We're a private security firm. Which to be honest i'm kind of surprised they even allowed us on campus.  
Chloe: I knew we should of gone to a collage in Gotham.

(Mark looks at her and then to Tyler whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Tyler: Oh god.

(He walks off as they laugh at his face.)

Mark: The closet collage to Gotham is Chicago University.  
Chloe: Even better. The guys and women are just as hot there.

(Mark looks at her.)

Chloe: Yes i'm Bi.  
Mark: Oh God.

(She starts laughing at him as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Charity: Hey i have an idea.  
Chloe: About what?  
Charity: You guys have been having problems with your set list right. You know.  
Beca: Yeah. But everytime it gets brought up to Aubrey she shuts the idea of a new set list down.  
Serenity: You ever try and bring it up to her?  
Chloe: We have.  
Charity: Wait you're the one who made this right?

(She plays the music for Beca who nods her head at her. Mark hearing it walks over to her and asks for the phone and plays it again then looks at Kate who looks just 

as surprised.)

Mark: You made this?  
Beca: Yeah. Veracity even showed me lyrics that her and Serenity worked on.  
Mark: You mind?

(Veracity pulls it out and shows Mark the lyrics and he shows them to Kate who looks them over and reads them to the sound of the music and smiles at it as she 

continues to read them she starts singing the lyrics to the song which catches Sophie off guard and laughs at her. As the song ends Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: What?  
Sophie: You can sing?  
Kate: Well yeah.  
Sophie: Okay she just got hotter.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Sophie: You're welcome.  
Kate: You guys got a title for this?  
Serenity: No.

(Mark hands Kate a pen and she smiles at him as she walks over to the nurses station and writes down the name of the song on the paper once it's written she walks back 

over to them and hands the pen back then hands the lyrics back to her sister she looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: How a Heart Unbreaks.

(Serenity and Charity look at her and laugh.)

Veracity: Leave it to my sister.  
Charity: Yeah no kidding.

(They laugh at her.)

Veracity: Me and Serenity had been going insane trying to figure out what we should name the song.  
Kate: Well now you have a name for it.  
Veracity: We do thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome.  
Mark: I have an idea. When do you guys normally rehears?  
Chloe: After school why?  
Mark: Bec's go back to your room and grab your computer.

(She nods her head at him as they rush from the hospital. Later over at the rehearsal studio that the Bellas use when they rehears for upcoming competitions. Inside 

Mark and Beca finish getting things set up as Chloe walks into the room.)

Chloe: The other's are coming.  
Mark: Okay Bec's hide.

(She walks off after showing Mark how to start it up once she's hidden the other Bellas walk into the room.)

Amy: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Cynthia: What's going on?  
Mark: I wanna play something for Aubrey and before you shut it down i want you to hear it.

(She nods her head at him as he pushes play and music plays through the speakers as it plays they can hear the music for the song that the band will one day play. As 

they listen to it she looks around at the other members. As it ends she looks at Stacie.)

Aubrey: Who made that?  
Beca: I did.

(They turn and look at her.)

Amy: You made that?  
Beca: Yeah. Before i came to Barden i wanted to be a DJ.

(They all look at her and then look off.)

Cynthia: So you became a Bella instead?  
Beca: My dad told me being a DJ isn't anything to serious.  
Stacie: From where we're standing he doesn't know what talent you have.  
Beca: He doesn't care. 

(They look at her and feel bad for her.)

Beca: In fact i played that one for Calamity and she loved it. In fact they all did.

(Then the other three members of the band come out of hiding and they laugh at them.)

Jessica: I'm surprised their here.  
Beca: You guys heard.  
Amy: We just came from the hospital and we were told that Jesse lied to them saying we had something to do with her attack.  
Beca: Yeah. I know and they know you guys didn't.  
Ashley: Can you play that again?  
Beca: Yeah.

(Aubrey smiles at her as she plays it again they start smiling at her as Chloe walks up to her and hugs her getting her to smile at them then she pulls away from her 

as the song ends. And Aubrey pulls pitch pipe out and hands it Beca who looks at her confused.)

Aubrey: You deserve more then i do.  
Beca: Why? It's your last year here.  
Aubrey: I know it is. But i think you'd make a better captain then i have all year. I've barely listened to what you have to say and that's her fault.

(Chloe looks at her as they start laughing.)

Chloe: Okay than.

(Mark looks at them and laughs.)

Mark: Do me a favor all of you.

(They look at him.)

Aubrey: What?  
Mark: Meet us down by the pool tonight.  
Chloe: Why?  
Mark: I have an idea.  
Charity: Oh god he's got another one.  
Mark: Watch it Charity.

(She laughs at him as he looks at Veracity.)

Mark: Anyway. I'll see you guys tonight. Hey Beca.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Meet me at this park in an hour.  
Beca: Why?  
Mark: I know you hate surprises but i have a feeling you'll like this one.

(She nods her head at him as he turns and walks off with the other three Evermoist members right behind him.)

An hour later.

(Over at the park Mark asked her to meet him at. Beca's walking around and sees him standing there.)

Beca: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: Why'd you want me to meet you here?  
Mark: I have someone you might wanna talk to.  
Beca: Who?  
Mark: Follow me.

(They both walk off towards her talking.)

Beca: You said i'm gonna like this surprise?  
Mark: I did and she's right here. Hey Rubes.

(She turns and looks at him Beca seeing who it is goes to run off freaking out a little bit. But Mark grabs her and pulls her towards her.)

Mark: She doesn't bite.  
Beca: I know but she's hot.  
Mark: I know that.

(She laughs at him as they reach her.)

Ruby: This her?  
Mark: It is. Beca Mitchell I believe you know who this is.  
Beca: I do. Oh wow Ruby Rose.  
Ruby: The one and only.  
Beca: Oh my god i'm such a big fan.  
Ruby: So i've heard.   
Mark: If i leave you here with her you gonna jump her bones?  
Beca: No. Go you perv.  
Mark: I'm gonna stand over there.  
Beca: Okay.

(He walks off and over to Kate who looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: That was so wrong.  
Mark: But it made her laugh.  
Kate: True.

(As they stand there waiting for Beca to finish up her conversation Mark laughs at her.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Just the way you looked at Sophie.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: The whole time everyone was back at home.   
Mark: What?  
Kate: Me and Sophie talked and got what happened between us back in Point Rock.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I don't know. I'm still not ready to forgive her.  
Mark: I'm sure she's not going to rush you.  
Kate: She's not. And she's said as such.  
Mark: Well that's always good to hear.   
Kate: It is. Is it possible to fall in love with the same person twice?  
Mark: I don't know. I've never had it happen to me before.  
Kate: My sister.  
Mark: I haven't really wanted to make things official without talking to you first.  
Kate: Mark you know i don't have any issues with you dating my sister i can tell how you feel about her.  
Mark: I really like her Kate.  
Kate: So why haven't you done anything about it yet?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: That is a very good question.

(She smiles at him. Down by Beca and Ruby their talking and joking around as they continue to talk Ruby gives Beca advice on what she should do and after her 

conversation she smiled at her as she turned and walked off as Beca walked up to Mark And Kate.)

Beca: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. She help you out any?  
Beca: Yeah. And the way she explained things is a lot better then my dad ever could of explained things.  
Mark: Okay. Then why don't you go and meet up with the other Bellas over at the pool.  
Beca: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark looks at Kate who laughs at him and they walk off towards the pool area.)

Later that night over at the pool Mark's there with a couple of his friends as their standing there they see Bellas coming down towards them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: Hey. 

(Then she sees the two people with him.)

Aubrey: Who are they?  
Mark: This right here is two of my former bandmates. Donnie Wahlberg and Danny Wood.

(They both wave at them.)

Ashley: Wait you're a former New kids member.  
Mark: I am.  
Ashley: Oh my god i am such a big fan.  
Jessica: Wow okay than.  
Mark: Still learning things about her are ya?  
Jessica: Kind of.

(He looks at her and laughs

Danny: Wow.  
Mark: Anyway. I called them up and told them about how you guys are trying to find your sound as a group and well Aubery's being stuborn.

(They laugh at him then calm down.)

Mark: Anyway. Donnie here has offered to help you guys out.  
Aubrey: Okay.  
Danny: Well first all throw out the old set list. It's crap.

(They start laughing at Aubrey's face.)

Mark: Gee Danny what's the second?  
Danny: Smack our bandmate.

(Donnie smacks Mark in the back of the head making them laugh at him.)

Mark: Oh man.  
Donnie: Anyway. If it's about finding your guys sound.

(They nod their heads at him as he explains to them what they have to do in order to find their sound as their listening to him Mark looks behind them and smiles when 

he sees who it is. Once he's explained what they can do Beca stands in front of them.)

Mark: You ready?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.   
Beca: Aubrey can you pick a song?  
Aubrey: Bruno Mars just the way you are.  
Mark: Oh god.

(They start laughing at him then calm down.)

Beca: Anyway. Chloe you okay to lead.

(She nods her head at her as Beca gets the pitch pipe out and blows in it. Then she starts up the song which gets Mark to smile at her.)

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday  
Uh, uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gon' be  
Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream  
It was only just a dream  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are (it was only just a dream)  
When I see your face (face)

(As they finish Mark walks over to Beca and hugs her from behind getting her to turn and hug him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: The Barden Bellas.  
Donnie: I think their ready.  
Mark: Yeah. So you are right there Chloe?  
Chloe: Oh i'm great.  
Calamity: Wow i gotta tell ya their great.

(Hearing their voices Beca looks over at them and smiles as she walks up to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. Just a bruised ego you know how it goes.

(She laughs at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Charity: She checked herself out of the hospital against Doctor's orders.  
Calamity: I'm fine. Just a few bruised ribs and bruised ego.  
Charity: Yeah okay.  
Veracity: You guys sounded good.  
Aubrey: Thank you. But do you guys think it's enough to win the finals?  
Serenity: If you don't then the Treblemakers are in so much trouble.

(They laugh at her.)

Beca: Yeah. 

(Beca looks at Calamity and smiles at her.)

Mark: Anyway.

(They laugh at him.)

Mark: You guys are gonna do just fine. Just do everyone and favor.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: Pick a better set list that doesn't involve Ace of Base in it.

(Aubrey puts her head down as they laugh at him.)

Beca: You four gonna go?  
Calamity: I don't see why not. Besides it'll be fun to see the Treblemakers knocked down a peg  
Beca: Now that would be fun.  
Stacie: Oh yeah.  
Mark: And Stacie can tell Jesse where to stick their trophy if they win.  
Stacie: I'll tell him where to put something else.  
Mark: Ouch.

(She laughs at him. Then he walks over to Veracity and pulls her into him.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: I will be.

(She grabs him in and kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing the other's start laughing then calm down as she pulls away from him.)

Mark: Well then.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I got a question for you.  
Mark: I'm sure i have an answer.  
Veracity: Will you be my boyfriend?  
Mark: I don't know. It's kind of official.

(She smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yes.

(She kisses him again getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him as Beca smiles at them. But still isn't sure how she'll tell Calamity how she feels about 

her or if she ever will. Aubrey seeing the look on her face smiles at her.)

Beca: I'm are right.  
Aubrey: I know. Hey whose hungry.

(They start laughing as they walk off. The following month over in New York,NY over at one of the theaters there. The Bellas are getting ready to go out onto the stage 

to do their final performance of the year out in the ground Calamity and the rest of the band show up to watch the Bellas as they get to their seats they see the 

Treblemakers but don't do anything that could get them kicked out of the theater doesn't matter how much Serenity wants to after what happened to Calamity but behaves 

herself. Later as the final competition is in full swing The Treblemakers are up on stage doing their performance and Evermoist is laughing at them only to quiet when 

Calamity's ribs start giving her trouble. Once their song ends. Serenity does a booing sound making the other members laugh at her. But she only did it loud enough for 

the other girls to hear. Then they calmed down as they called out the Bellas they sit up in and get ready for the Bellas to come out as they come out they line up once 

their lined up the lights come on showing them all up there Calamity seeing Beca in the lead smiles at her. Down on the stage Beca uses the pitch pipe to let them know 

she's ready. Then Aubrey kicks the song off.)

Seems like everybody's got a price  
I wonder how they sleep at night  
When the sale comes first and the truth comes second  
Just stop for a minute and smile  
Everybody look to the left  
Everybody look to the right  
Can you feel that yeah  
We're paying with love tonight  
It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just want to make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag  
It ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching  
It's not about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling  
Want to make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag  
(Price tag, forget about the price tag)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Won't you come see about me  
I'll be alone dancing, you know it, baby  
Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything, inside and outs  
Don't you forget about me (You're amazing, just the way you are)  
As you walk on by (Just the way you are)  
Will you call my name  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name  
I say...  
('Cause you're amazing)  
(Just the way you are)  
Tonight  
I will love, love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know, we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight  
Forget what they say  
All my care they play  
I want you tonight  
Grab somebody sexy  
Tell them, "Hey"  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Take advantage of tonight (what's up)  
'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princes  
But tonight, I can make you my queen  
And make love to you endless  
It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money  
Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us  
So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing  
I got it locked down like Lindsay Lohan  
Put it on my lap, baby  
I make you feel right, baby  
Can't promise tomorrow  
But I'll promise tonight, darlin'  
Excuse me  
But I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
And I may take you home with me if I could tonight  
(Don't you)  
And baby I will make you feel so good tonight (forget about me)  
Cause we might not get tomorrow tonight  
Uh  
Hands up  
I put my hands up  
Don't you forget about me  
(Party in the U.S.A.)  
Tonight  
I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know  
We might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight.

(As they finish their performance the whole theater stands up and starts clapping and screaming for them making them laugh. Seeing Calamity in the crowd Beca rushes off 

of the stage and gets ready to go up and talk to her as Jesse walks up to her.)

Jesse: Beca!  
Beca: What?

(He looks at her and can tell she's still annoyed with him for what happened with Calamity. But not caring and knowing she's in the building he kisses her which gets 

the other Bellas to look and then look up to see the look on Calamity's face who looks between hurt and pissed off she gets up and walks off.)

Veracity: Cal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because there's much more drama coming within the last five chapters because of Jesse and his kissing Beca. The key question right now is will Beca finally get the woman she wants or will she lose out on her for good. Find out in the next update.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because i don't know when i'll have the second chapter to this story up. I just wanted to show you guys where i'm going with this. Anyway coming up later today i swear is the latest chapter of Reares gets married.


End file.
